Mike's Backstory
Welcome...To Mike's Backstory. S'up, you can read this page, but DON'T edit it! Unless you're fixing spelling errors then feel free!' "Hey, ''' '''uhm, why are you here? Is it because of you're bored?" "Do you want to...kill people?..hehehheh, heh...oh you just want to read this stupid backstory? Well....okay. I'm warning 'ya...don't read this. Well I can't control you, so read away" "So, I'll tell you this story of a t-someone...name was Mike. Heh, that while boy was always running around. Until one day he goes missing, poor child hasn't been found for years. But they were wrong...when they said he was dead. No, no, no...he was alive. He was trapped under the house for years, he found creatures that lurk under there...those creatures first saw him as a..threat. They dragged him into a place no other human should be in....he became friends with some creatures down there. Until one day something...evil came in....and that's the story I will now tell you. The Backstory of Mike." "hey mike, what do you want to eat?" Krans asked. "You already know." Mike replied while chuckling "PIZZZAAAA!" Krans and Mike yelled out "KEEP IT DOWN!" Tarysus yelled Then a scream and a thud is heard from outside of the small house "what was that?" Krans asked, while looking at Mike Mike shrugs "Maybe, we should check it out..." Tarysus said, nervously Mike, Tarysus, and Krans walk out of the house, and sees a unknown creature "...What the hell is that?" Mike asked with a nervous expression "....hell if i know." Krans replied to his question "...I think it's a-...I don't know..." Tarysus said. The Unknown Creature ran off "....well that's that. LET'S go back to the house!" Krans said. "...yup no way I'm following that thing." Tarysus said as he turned ".....buuut guuuyyys, we haven't had an adventure in a while! Come on, let's go!" "...fine let's go after it for the little kid." Krans said, hiding the excitement in his voice "N-NO WAY! THAT THING IS PROBABLY DANGEROUS!" "hey tarysus...If you're a man, then you should act like one." "OHHHH SNAP!" Mike yelled out "Fine! I'll go!" Tarysus said angerily "YESSS!" Mike then ran to the direction the creature went in. The creature stopped, looked at Mike, and then turned into a little human child "...A-a child....don't worry little guy...I'll bring ya to Krans." He picks the little child up and brings it to them "Hey guys...look at this!" "A-A CHILD!" Tarysus and Krans yelled out "Yup" Mike brings it inside Krans and Tarysus look at each other and blink Both of them run into the house and look at the child "...okay, mike....they are monsters here, that child needs to protect itself...give it a knife!" Krans said "W-WHAT THE F- A KNIFE?!" Tarysus yelled out at Krans "yup." Krans replied Tarysus looks at Krans, ".....a knife really?" "yyuuuup, it can fight bad guys and monsters! HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE!" Krans said Mike gives the child a knife "....Wow you two are a bad influence ..." Tarysus says as he looks at them both The Child jumps at Mike and stabs his leg Mike falls on the ground letting out a shriek "AH, FUCK!" Mike yelled out in pain The Child runs out the house with the knife "Tarysus let's go!" Krans says Both of them leave the house "S-shit!....Okay, okay...okay..." Mike said, breathing heavily, he gets up with his other leg and crawls to the bathroom to get some bandages. He wraps the stab wound using some of it, and limps to the door. He looks out and sees Tarysus on the floor bleeding badly. "T-TARYSUS!" He runs over to him and falls on his knees "...I...I'm sorry, Mike....I couldn't stop him." Tarysus said "...No please..don't go...please....don't leave me...please" He whined ".....I....I still believe you can defeat him M-...Mike....I be...lieve in you." He replied "....please, don't...don't leave me" He said with tears in his eyes "....I....I wish I could stay but I have to go...." Mike looks down, tears falling down his cheek, he starts sobbing Tarysus goes limp and doesn't respond "....N-no...please! No! Please! Don't leave me...please..d-don't le...ave please!" Mike exclaimed He gets up and sees Krans fighting The Child "You can't defeat me! THE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT ME MAKES ME STRONGER! ....Are you ready to d-!!!!" The Child stabs Kran in the chest "... ... ..h-he..heheh...I guess this is...it...." Krans said to himself as he fell to the ground coughing blood. "...I...I'm just going to..g-get up and go to...M-mike and...play some....games." Krans said while smiling He got up and walked towards Mike, "...H-hey Mike...wanna get some p-" he asked, then falls to the ground. "....I'm sorry Mike...I....I failed you...I failed you. I failed you and T-tarysus." He said, tearing up "d-don't worry...Uncle Krans is gonna be fine...." He said coughing up blood and started wheezing "....Mike.....d-do this promise...this..one promise for me...please...please." He asked "...Please remember me, don't ever forget me, don't...please....don't ever forget me. and Tarysus..." He asked again "...Never...." Mike replied Krans dies.... Mike walks over to the Child "So, you think you can just...come in here and destroy! You think this is just a game...and we're...you're fucking toys? WHO ASKED YOU TO CHOOSE LIFE OR DEATH TO THESE PEOPLE!? WHO ASKED YOU THAT YOU CAN DO THIS....WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL TO TAKE THESE INNOCENT LIVES...well no more....'cause I will be the one...to take you the fuck down...even if it means I'm going to die here! You're going to die here and burn in hell... WHERE YOU REALLY BELONG!" He exclaimed He grabs out a hachet "Let's dance..." He said He kicks the child's legs. The child falls down while dropping the knife He grabs the child "...This is for Tarysus." He hits him in the side of his chest The Child screams in pain "...T-this is for Krans" He stabs the child in the leg "...and this...is for everyone you killed, you fucking murderous bastard." He hits the child in the head with the hachet and repeatedly does this. He drops it "......Oh, Krans...and Tarysus. I wished none of this ever happened to you....I'm sorry for this....I'm sorry...." He said. "Do you promise to keep this secret?" "Ya know...those people would've been saved if you haven't just...read this.." "...You know....if you didn't READ this they would be okay." "THEY WOULDN'T BE DEAD...AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU. THEY'RE GONE...a-all gone....everyone I cared about...gone." "....it's YOUR fault...i-if you haven't read the backstory we would be happy.......me Krans, and Tarysus....happy" Category:Backstory